


Call Out My Name

by theflashxwa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflashxwa/pseuds/theflashxwa
Summary: Iris has always wondered why Barry only calls her by her name.





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It was about 2 in the morning and Barry and Iris just finished watching a movie.

Iris is laying on top of Barry’s chest while he holds her close to him and tight. Then a thought came into her head. She made that curious face and decided to ask Barry.

She lifts her head off his chest and looks at him.

“What?” Barry laughs and wonders.  
“Babe, why don’t you call me anything else besides Iris? Not even honey, baby, sweetie, and so on. I thought most guys do that.” she actually gets up and sits next to him so they can really talk about it.

Barry also sits up straight and looks at her.

“I don’t call you any of those names because they’re not important.” he replies

Iris has a confused look on her face.  
“What do you mean not important?”

Barry feels like he just got into some trouble and his face turns a little pink.

“I’m saying that no other name will be as strong as your name Iris. I feel like that name means so much more. My love for you and your name goes beyond those other names. I love you and I always will, Iris West-Allen.” he smiles while rubbing her arm

Iris didn’t know that he felt like that about her name. She just thought he didn’t feel comfortable saying the other names. Iris was about to cry because she really loves this man with her entire heart.

“Aw Barry. I love you so much. I never really thought of my name in that way.” she grabs his neck and goes in for a passionate and wet kiss.

“Well of course. It’s your name. You think it’s just your name. But in my point of view, it’s the name of the love of my life and the woman that I love.” he smiled and kissed her again. And this time all around her face.

She starts to laugh because it tickles her and he’s laughing because she’s laughing. Barry loves this woman to death. And he always will. She knows that. 

Barry stops kissing her and looks at her “I will forever love you Iris, through thick and thin and in sickness and in health. Nothing will or would ever stop me from loving you. I promise.” he kisses her again.

“Well Barry Allen, you sure know how to make a girl happy and feel loved. My heart will always be with you. Forever. I love you.” and she gives him a kiss back.

“With that being said, let’s have some fun.” Barry gives her that smirk she knows.  
“Naughty Mr. Allen, I like how you think.” Iris grabs his neck and Barry starts to go on top of her.

They truly are the gold standard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to see Barry at least once call Iris babe or some other one :)


End file.
